Meant to be
by lizpen
Summary: Continues several weeks after Two aganist the world takes place beginning the L&L2 wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story from our Liason thread at GHH2, in many ways, it continues my Two Against The Wrold story, set a few weeks later than the last chapter there.**

**PLease read and review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elizabeth, stood in a bedroom at the Spencer house, prepared to go downstairs and marry Lucky, hot tears sliding down her face as she stared out the window.**

**-----------------**

**On the other side of town, Jason stared out the penthouse window, his heart feeling crushed as he thought of his child and his Elizabeth gone from him forever.**

**----------------**

**Lucky opened the door to Maxie, a triumphant look on her face. Having overheard the conversation between Sam and Carly talking about the Liason NOEP, she's ready to bring Elizabeth down. She tells Lucky the truth, angry when he laughs at her disbelievingly, announcing Elizabeth and Jason are only friends. Turning back, he encounters Nikolas, and angrily tells him Maxie's newest plot. However, Lucky was amazed to see his brother looking awkward, sliding a finger under his collar. He whispered an incredulous "No."**

**Nikolas pulled Lucky aside, explaining that it was just one night when they both needed each other, and Lucky calmed down enough to realize that, as hurt as he is, it could of course only have been because she was hurt, and he decided that their love is strong enough to move beyond the past.**

**---------------------**

**Elizabeth followed Emily down the stairs, feeling awkward in her beautiful maternity wedding dress in a delicate cream color. The Spencers have gathered, as well as Audrey, for the small family wedding. She looks at Lucky, her heart fluttering at the image in her mind, of a strong, blue eyed man, the father of her child, standing there in Lucky's place. Shaking her head, her dreams die a little as she prepares to live with reality.**

**Standing in front of the minister, Elizabeth listens as Lucky says his vows, then the minister turns to her. "Do you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, take this man, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, forsaking all others..."**

**The words echo in her head, forsaking all others, forsaking Jason. Jason...**

**Lucky watched her, concerned as she began to look panicky. Emily reached forward whispering, "Elizabeth."**

**"I...I...I.." She stopped, unable to force the words out of her mouth.**

**Lulu looked at Luke worriedly, Audrey putting her hand to her mouth in surprise as Lucky and Elizabeth looked at each other. Her hand fluttered down to her belly, and Lucky looks down, then back up to see her blue eyes filling with tears, her eyes unable to meet his. His mind was screaming with a possibility almost too terrible to think, and yet suddenly, he was almost sure it was true. **

**He quietly told the minister, "We need a minute," than took Elizabeth's hand, leading her into another room and shutting the door. He turned to her, feeling his heart begin to crack. "Did you sleep with Jason?"**

**She looked up at him, the surprise in her eyes evident, and whispered, "Yes."**

**He closed his eyes, turning away from her to ask what he feared, "It's his baby, isn't it?" He looked back to see her nod, her head tilting to the left a little as it always did when she was nervous. The tears continues to fill her eyes as she whispered, "Yes. Jason's her father."**

**He slammed his hand against the wall as they pain consumed him. "How could you?"**

**She covered her mouth with her hands, knowing no excuse would make this less hurtful. **

**He turned to her, asking in a raw tone, "Does Jason know?"**

**She nodded once again, her voice shaky, "Yes, he knows. He gave the sample for the paternity test."**

**Lucky looked at her one last time, then stormed out of the room, and moments later the front door slammed as he left the house.**

**------------------------------**

**Across town, Jason sank against the wall, running his hands through his hair, his face bleak. By now, Lucky and Elizabeth were once again married.**

**--------------------------**

**Sam finished her beer at Jake's, ready to head home to the penthouse, when Lucky Spencer stormed in, wearing a disheveled tuxedo. Looking at her, he grimaced. "I'm amazed you're so calm."**

**"About what?"**

**He chugged down some beer, than looked at her. "How can you be okay with the fact that Jason's the father?"**

**"What?" She looked at him in concern, wondering if he'd begun drugs again.**

**He took another drink, then set down the bottle. "The father of Elizabeth's baby." He laughed rawly. "She just confessed it to me, and I walked out of our wedding."**

**Sam froze, "She told Jason it was your baby."**

**He shrugged, "Well, she says he knows that it's his."**

**----------------------------**

**Elizabeth rushed out of the house, unable to bear facing the Spencers and her Grandmother. **

**Finally ending up at the NuBridge****, she stood there, her wedding dress rippling around her legs in the breeze. **

**"Elizabeth?"**

**Spinning around, she saw Jason behind her, and taking one look at his concerned face, she broke down. He pulled her close, his hand soothingly sliding over her hair, down the slender back, feeling his daughter kicking between them. "What happened?"**

**"I couldn't do it. I couldn't say the words. And then Lucky asked if I'd slept with you, if you were the father, and I told him the truth."**

**"You didn't marry him?"**

**She sniffled, trying to rub the tears away. "No. I couldn't. And I--this is your baby. All I could think of was that you'll be a wonderful Father, you're a wonderful man, and I--I couldn't say it."**

**Jason closed his eyes as he held her, his relief coursing through him. "You'll be fine, Elizabeth. I'll take care of you, and Cam, and the baby."**

**She looked up at him, her tear-streaked face sad. "What about Sam?"**

**"Good Question." Sam asked as she walked up the bridge, looking angry and hurt. "What about me?"**

**Elizabeth and Jason looked away from each other, over to Sam, looking surprised at having been interrupted. **

**Sam looked at them, bitterness coursing through her at the way Jason held Elizabeth so snugly, the way Elizabeth's hand was gently pressed against his muscular chest. "What about me?" She repeated. "That's a very good question, Elizabeth. I should have listened to Carly when she warned me about you."**

**"Sam, "Jason began, as he and Elizabeth stepped apart. **

**"No." She held up her hand turning once more to show her wrath to Elizabeth. "Little miss goody two shoes. You run straight from one man to the other. Why am I not surprised that this is Jason's child? You really know how to work the little innocent smile. Did you realize a poor druggie cop wasn't as good as Jason?"**

**Elizabeth shook her head, knowing that she deserved Sam's fury for allowing the lie to continue, trying to understand. "Sam, I never meant to hurt-"**

**"Really? I'm finding that a little hard to believe."**

**Jason stepped in front of Elizabeth, "This is my fault, Sam. I should have told you as soon as I found out."**

**She laughed roughly, tears running unchecked down her angry red face. "But you didn't. You lied to me, Jason. How could you? How could you have a baby with her?"**

**"Sam-" **

**She ignored him, turning and running away, her heart feeling shattered at his betrayal.**

**-------------------------------**

**That night, Elizabeth stepped off the shuttle to Wyndemere, feeling worn and tired. The only thing she knew was she needed to talk to Emily, to find out if Cam was at her grandmother's. Walking into the family room, she stiffened as her eyes met Nikolas's. **

**He looked at her, wanting to feel anger on behalf of his brother, but his heart went out to Elizabeth. "Hey," he said quietly, walking over and pulling her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay."**

**"Oh, Elizabeth," Emily said as she walked up next to them. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**She pushed her loose hair back, relieved that they weren't condemning her. "I didn't know how to. Jason's your brother, and Lucky's one of your best friends."**

**Emily pulled her down on the sofa with her, asking Alfred to bring in some hot tea. "And I'm your best friend." **

**Nikolas sat down across from them. "Audrey took Cam home to her house for the night. And Sam came by."**

**Elizabeth tipped her head, a sad look in her eyes. "Did she?"**

**He nodded, "Yeah. She told me what happened. She, ah, she's going to Alexis's house for the night."**

**"And Lucky?" **

**He sighed. "Lucky is down at Jake's with Detective Rodriguez. He said he'll keep an eye on him."**

**She closed her eyes, leaning back. "I've ruined everything."**

**----------------------------------**

**Jason paced Sonny's living room, having told him the whole story. **

**Sonny leaned back in his chair, his fingers crossed thoughtfully in front of him. "What is it that you want, Jason?"**

**Running his hand through his hair, Jason shrugged confusedly. "I don't know. I love Sam, but Elizabeth has always been-" He stopped, unsure of what to say.**

**Sonny finished his sentence quietly, "Always been the one you wanted."**

**Looking at him, Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah. I never realized how much until I realized she hadn't married him."**

**Sonny raised his eyebrows. "I told you not to be so sure about how she felt towards him. You both feel responsibility for Sam or Lucky, but you both want each other."**

**-----------------------------------**

**The next day, Elizabeth sat in Sonny's coffeehouse, depressed over the fight with her grandmother that morning. Audrey hads been upset to say the least. Elizabeth had no good defense to her grandmother's accusations of ruining her life, of carrying a mobster's child, of the fact that she'd been unable to resist Jason since she met him. She had been too drained to cry when her grandmother asked how she could do this to Lucky. Finally, she had taken Cam and run, dropping him at daycare as she struggled to figure out what to do next. She really had no money for a hotel, but she couldn't go back to either Audrey's or the Spencer house. And she couldn't rely on Nik and Emily to collect and store all of her things for her.**

**Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the shadow standing over her until he spoke her name. "Elizabeth."**

**Her head snapping up, she looked at Sonny Corinthos, seeing the sympathetic light in his eyes. **

**"You talked to Jason, didn't you?" She asked quietly.**

**He nodded, sitting down across from her. "Yeah. Are you okay?"**

**She laughed sarcastically, "I'm great. I have no home, my family hates me, I've lied to everyone."**

**He stopped her. "Did you lie to Jason?"**

**Looking at him confused, she frowned. "For a long time."**

**"Now?"**

**"No."**

**He smiled. "Then trust him. A lot of people are gonna be mad, but the only ones that matter are your children and Jason."**

**"I've ruined Jason and Sam."**

**He shrugged. "Jason never does anything he doesn't want to do. You know that, Elizabeth. Stop trying to do what you think is best for him and be honest with him."**

**He stood, reaching in his pocket, and pulling out some keys. Dropping them on the table, he told her, "In the meantime, keep Jason's child safe. Move into my old penthouse until you sort things out."**

**He walked away, and she stared after him in surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Again- more of my story from the Liason thread.

The next day, Jason looked up from the paperwork Stan had sent over when his door banged open. With a sigh, he set down the papers, his "Carly" said in a resigned tone of voice.

Dropping her jacket on the chair, she looked at him in disbelief. "How can this be? How could you have kept this a secret with her?"

He walked over to the fireplace, measuring his words carefully. "We didn't know what to do."

""We." I knew it, Jason. I told you months ago that there is no you and Elizabeth. There can't be. You should be with Sam, and now because of _her _you're both broken hearted."

"Enough, Carly." His voice cracked like a whip through the room, tired of Carly attacking Elizabeth. "Enough slams on Elizabeth. She and I both kept the secret, we're both at fault. And did it ever occur to you that, while I love Sam, we're not meant to be just so that you can try to keep Elizabeth out of my life?"

Crossing her arms, Carly looked at him, frustrated with Jason's constant defense of Elizabeth. "Well, obviously that will never happen now that she's having your baby."

His voice was quiet and firm as he looked at her closely. "No, it won't. I don't expect you to like her, Carly. But I do expect you to understand that both she and the baby are important to me. Leave her alone."

Her eyes filling with tears, Carly grabbed her things. "You're making a mistake, Jason. She has you wrapped around her finger, just like she used to."

--------------------

As Carly slammed the door behind her, she was amazed to find Elizabeth opening the door to Sonny's old penthouse. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, hearing the voice with dread. She'd hoped to get into the penthouse before Carly came out of Jason's, having heard her angry voice when she stepped off the elevator.

She turned to her with a sigh. "Carly. Cam and I are staying here for awhile."

Carly laughed in disbelief, "Unbelievable. You've even got Sonny running to help Poor Little Elizabeth."

'Whatever, Carly. I don't feel like debating this with you." She began to unlock the door as Carly continued on behind her.

"Why would you need to? You've got Jason right where you want him, across the hall, excited to be the Daddy-to-be. He's willing to give up everything he loves because that's what you want."

Elizabeth turned very slowly back to Carly, feeling the guilt and worry becoming secondary emotions to the anger rising in her. "I don't tell Jason what to do, Carly. I don't try to run his life like you do. Jason and I made this child, and I won't regret that, no matter how much you yell, or how angry anyone else is. So get used to the fact that I'm not going anywhere." With that, she walked into the penthouse, slamming the door in Carly's face. As she heard Carly's shriek of rage out in the hall, she leaned up against the door, a smile on her face, unaware of the man holding onto his doorknob on the other side of the hall, a look of pleased surprise on his face.

--------------------------

Lucky walked down the stairs of the Spencer house, staring at the area where he and Elizabeth had stood, beginning to take their vows. He clutched the bottle of pills in his hand, ashamed that he had snuck them out of their hiding spot after all these months. He wanted so badly to take one. "Jason's baby" echoed in his head, the betrayal of the woman he loved fresh and heart-wrenching. He sank down onto the steps, his dark head against the wall, staring at the bottle of pills.

"Don't, Lucky."

He looked down to see his brother standing at the bottom of the steps, an understanding look on his face.

"Don't go back to that. You promised Mom you wouldn't."

"What does it matter?" Lucky closed his eyes, the pain throbbing through him. "There's nothing left for me, anyways."

Nik came up and sat down next to Lucky. "Your life fell apart because of those. You have a job you love, a nephew that adores you, family and friends that care."

Laughing rawly, Lucky added, "And a baby that isn't mine, by a wife that lied to me."

"By a woman who found you high, sleeping with Maxie." Nik took a deep breath, hoping he was saying the right thing, but it was time Lucky faced the things that occurred because of his drug use. "By a woman who ran to the person who's always been there for her. For one night, Lucky. It wasn't an ongoing affair."

"She should have told me."

"Yeah. She should have. But, she was terrified that you would go back on drugs." He nodded towards the bottle in Lucky's hand. "Is she right?"

Squeezing his hand around the bottle, Lucky was quiet for a moment, before responding in a dull tone, "That should have been my baby."

Nik nodded slowly, "In a perfect world, yeah. But you have to let them go."

Lucky stood up, hurling the bottle against the opposite wall. "I should have known. It was always Jason, ever since I returned after the fire. Jason who killed Manny, Jason who rescued Elizabeth over and over, Jason who she would lie for."

Looking at his brother, Nikolas didn't know what to say. Over the last few days, the bond between Elizabeth and Jason had become clear to him as well. Now, he even knew from Emily that Elizabeth was the one who had saved Jason after being shot, hiding him in her old studio, removing the bullet herself.

Lucky looked over at him. "Take the pills. I'm gonna head into work and find something to keep me busy."

-----------------------------

Elizabeth opened the door to find Jason standing there, holding a carryout bag from Kelly's.

"Hungry?"

Smelling the spicy scent of huevos rancheros, she began to laugh. "How did you know?"

He gave her a slow smile, pleased to hear her beautiful laugh again. "I didn't, but I wanted some, and now your craving it last November makes sense."

Curling up on her sofa with him, she watched him open the aromatic container, feeling a sense of contentment that she hadn't felt in so long. He handed her the plastic fork, their hands lingering, a growing sense of awareness between them. She snuggled closer, leaning in to scoop out a forkful, unable to suppress her "Mmmmm," at the fantastic mouthful.

He laughed, wiping off her mouth with a napkin. "She really likes it, huh?"

"You have no idea. I can't believe how good it tastes."

His voice soft, he said, "I should have known then. You've never liked to eat this before."

Her blue eyes met his, her mouth parting softly, causing his eyes to drop towards her softly rounded lips. Unable to help himself, he leaned in, kissing her lips softly, then drew back, smiling a little at the stunned look in her eyes. "Some more?" he asked, his eyes still on hers as he held up a forkful of egg to her mouth.

Elizabeth nodded, her heart racing, feelings long suppressed rushing to the surface.

---------------------------------

Later that night, there was a knock on the door, and at the sound of Milo's voice, Jason quietly said "Come in."

Sonny walked in, a little smirk on his face as he took in the sight of Jason sprawled on the sofa, relaxed, Elizabeth nestled against him fast asleep, a leftover carryout container on the coffee table.

"Milo said you'd been here awhile."

Jason nodded, feeling content where he was. "There's some beer and juice in the fridge, if you want something."

Sonny grabbed a bottled water, smiling at the 6 pack of Jason's favorite beer in the fridge. Things were moving right along, exactly how he wanted it to.

Walking back out, he relaxed across from Jason, casually asking, "Did you bring the beer over?" nodding toward the bottle Jason had in his hand.

"No. Elizabeth had some in the fridge."

Sonny grinned, turning the conversation towards business as Elizabeth slept comfortably against Jason, too exhausted to register anything other than the soothing rumble of his voice.

--------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled at Emily as she walked up to her on the bench, avoiding having her foot run over as Cameron happily zoomed around on his Chuggin' Charlie. "Hi."

"Hi." Emily laughed, ruffling Cam's hair as he vroomed by. She looked up, her face turning serious as she looked at her best friend. "How's it going?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but think of the other morning when she'd awoken in her bed, tucked in snugly. Of panicking as she realized she'd overslept, only to find Jason relaxing on the sofa, reading a book with Cam. Unaware a sweet smile had formed on her face, she was startled when Emily gave a little laugh. "It must not be too bad."

She flushed, looking at Jason's sister. "It's not..I just don't.." She paused, "Jason is so calm, and he's being great about everything."

Emily smiled understandingly. Despite the huge fuss around Port Charles over the fact that sweet Elizabeth Webber was carrying Bad boy mobster Jason's child, she could see that her brother and Elizabeth looked happier than they had been in months.

Elizabeth looked at her friend hesitantly. "How's Lucky?"

"He's okay." She looked at Elizabeth sympathetically, knowing the pain she still felt over lying to Lucky. You were right a long time ago, I just didn't want to see it. The Four musketeers have grown up, had children of our own, marriages, divorces."

"Everything changes," Elizabeth murmured, thinking back to whne Jason told her that in the elevator.

"Yeah. Everything changes."

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth had just stepped off the elevator after dropping Cam off with Nik and Spencer for the night, and was thanking Max for opening her door, when she heard her name called.

"Elizabeth Webber!"

Turning, she realized with amazement that it was Edward Quartemaine. She couldn't help but remember the last time she'd seen the old man, at Alan's funeral when he'd given a touching, tearful eulogy, when he and Jason had hugged, trying to put their rift behind them.

Edward looked at the beautiful young girl before him, thrilled at the news that not only was Jason going to be a father, but that the mother was none other than Audrey Hardy's grandaughter.

"Mr. Quartermaine. How are you?"

He smiled benevolently at her, "Wonderful, my dear. Just wonderful. I wanted to wish you congratulations on behalf of the family."

"Thank you." She looked at him in surprise, knowing he had been fond of Sam. "Would you, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no. I need to get back home. But, thank you, my dear. I did want to invite you to dinner next week. You and Jason, of course."

"Oh." She blushed, unsure of how to answer that. "Could I ask Jason and let you know?"

"Of course, of course."

-------------------------------

Changing into her nightgown, she pondered Edward's invitation, wondering what Jason would say.

Hearing his voice outside, talking to Max, she realized she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

--------------------------------

Elizabeth opened the door, just as Jason was about to knock, and he forgot what he was planning to say as his eyes skimmed over the dark blue satin nightgown, lovingly clinging to her lushly pregnant figure, the soft robe draped loosely over her gown.

"Ummm..I was-" Pulling his gaze up to hers, he forced himself to focus on what he was saying. "I hear Edward came by."

She nodded at him, feeling a little shy at having opened the door before tying her robe around her at least. He'd like us to go to dinner next week. I wasn't sure what to tell him."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I know your family wants to be involved with the baby."

He nodded distractedly, unable to focus on thinking about his family, as his hand hesitantly went up to touch a loose chestnut curl. "Elizabeth."

Her eyes met his, seeing so much of her own longing and love in his eyes. As always, she could drown herself in those blue eyes, lost to all of her problems when she was with him like this.

"You're more beautiful everyday." he whispered, his hand sliding down her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Jason," She felt her head spinning, wanting him so badly. "Jason, I-"

He cut her off, his mouth sliding over hers, stingingly sweet as he quickly deepened the kiss. He slid her robe off, loving the feel of her smooth skin, her silky nightgown feeling decadent beneath his hands.

She pushed his jacket off, her head falling back as he slid his mouth down the side of her neck, and moments later, he was lowering her to the sofa...fading to black

----------------------------------------

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke slowly, enjoying the feel of Jason's arms around her, his breathing deep and regular. His dark blond hair tousled, relaxed in sleep, he looked so much younger, more vulnerable. She reached up, her hand gently stroking his jaw, smiling at him as his blue eyes slowly opened to look at her.

"Morning,"she whispered.

"Morning," he answered in a sleep roughened voice, his hand reaching up to cup her face as their lips met, moments later rolling her on to her back, pulling the sheet away as he kissed her shoulder, loving the feel of her hands stroking through his hair.

----------------------------------

Sam ran into Carly outside of Kelly's, almost spilling her coffee. "Hi."

"Where have you been?" Carly demanded.

Looking confused, tiredness evident on her face, Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Elizabeth has oh-so-conveniently moved herself in across from Jason's."

"Elizabeth?"

"Mmmhmm. Apparently Sonny's fooled by her poor little thing act, too."

Sam's eyes narrowed, unable to stop the jealousy raging through her. "That was fast, even for her."

"If you want Jason, you need to stop this, now."

Sam nodded, looking determined. She never should have let her hurt drive her away from the penthouse.

---------------------------------

An hour later, as she walked out of the elevator, she was surprised to see Milo guarding Penthouse #1, not Jason's. "Milo," she said, smiling at the young man. "Aren't you on the wrong door?"

The young man looked uncomfortable, tugging at his tie. "Miss McCall. Jason asked me to guard Sonny's guest."

"Elizabeth Webber?"

The bodyguard nodded miserably, all too aware of Jason's personal life mess.

She nodded, irritated, and headed towards Jason's door, pulling out her key. Milo, desperately wishing Max had taken the morning shift, muttered, "Jason's not home."

She looked at him, confused. "Is he out of town?"

"No, he-" His voice cut off as the door to Penthouse #1 opened, Elizabeth and Jason framed in the doorway, smiling at each other, Elizabeth in her robe, looking radiant, Jason's hair mussed, his t-shirt and jeans wrinkled from a night on her floor.

Sam froze, unable to believe what she was seeing. How could he? The man who had professed to love her, who had wanted to start a family with her, the person she loved the most in this world, had so obviously spent the night once again with his "friend", Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked past him, going still as she saw Sam in the hall, her eyes blazing with anger. "Jason, "She whispered, causing his eyes to follow hers, wincing as he realized Sam stood there.

"How could you do this?" She asked quietly, desperately trying to hold on to her control.

"Sam-"

"I was wrong, I slept with Ric," she cried, tears falling down her face, pain filling her. "It was one night, one time, and I told you, I knew how you would feel, but I was honest with you. I begged you for forgiveness, and I understood every time you had that picture in your head, I understood how hard it was for you to forgive me." She choked back a sob before continuing, "And you expected me to understand that you slept with her. And I tried. But every time I turned around, there she was, helping you, coming over. You acted like I was paranoid!" Sam cried the last phrase in disbelief. "And then I find out she's having your baby, that you knew. And all I can think about is how many times you were together that I never even knew about, how many hugs on the bridge I missed, what happened in her studio. And now you're already sleeping with her, sharing the life that should have been mine."

He sighed, feeling miserable, knowing what she said was true in many ways. He had deliberately kept all his talks with Elizabeth from her, the Christmas gift, the time he played with Cameron, the conversation with Elizabeth in the elevator. "Sam, I'm sorry." He stepped forward, wondering if there was anything he could say.

"You were my world," she whispered, heartbroken. "But, obviously I can't compare to your Angelic Elizabeth." With that, she stepped into the waiting elevator, her sobs heard as the door shut.

Elizabeth looked up at him sadly, feeling terrible for all of them. She and Jason had destroyed two of the people they loved the most, unable to stop the inevitable draw they had towards each other.

He looked down at her, his eyes shimmering, and she placed her small hand on his muscled bicep, unable to stop her rush of relief that he didn't pull away, simply lowered his head against the doorframe, his eyes closing.

------------------------------

Lucky was surprised to see Sam back at Jake's, her face pale and drawn. Against his will, he headed over towards her, asking if she was okay.

She laughed sarcastically, "I'm at a bar at noon, Lucky. What do you think?"

"What happened?" He asked as she sat down at his table with him.

"Other than finding out that Elizabeth is Jason's neighbor, and finding out they're sleeping together?"

He took a long drink of his beer, fighting down the angry jealousy that flared to life. "They're just one happy little family."

She nodded, her face clearly showing her pain. "I guess so."

--------------------------------------

Elizabeth stood next to Jason, Milo discreetly going around the corner near Jason's door.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, and he looked back down at her.

"This wasn't your fault." He brushed her curls back, wanting her to understand that she wasn't to blame. "I just, I handled it so badly with her."

She hugged him tightly, his arms going around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her golden brown head, knowing that despite everything, he was right where he needed to be.

----------------------------------

Elizabeth rounded the corner at the nurse's station, pausing as she realized who was standing there.

Bobbie turned back to Epiphany, asking her if something was all right, and Epiphany nodded. Then, Bobbie stepped forward, an understanding smile on her face, and asked Elizabeth to talk with her a moment.

They went in an empty room, Bobbie shutting the door quietly. "Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to speak with you."

Elizabeth clutched the chart she was holding tightly, hating the knowledge that she'd disappointed Bobbie, a woman she'd always cared a great deal for.

Bobbie continued, "I heard about what happened at the wedding. It must have been so hard for you, not knowing what to do."

"You're not angry with me?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Of course not. Oh, honey, we all make mistakes, we all wish we'd done things differently." Bobbie paused, knowing that Elizabeth needed someone to talk to, that Audrey was too upset. Bobbie had argued with her in the hospital office earlier that morning before coming to find Elizabeth. Pulling Elizabeth down on to the small sofa, she said, "I knew years ago that there was a bond between you and Jason. And, having taken risks with a lot of bad choices myself, I know you were always scared that his life was too big of a risk for you. But, sometimes, you just have to take those chances."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved to be able to talk with someone. "I can't not take the chance, Bobbie. A part of me has always loved him. And I want to be with him."

"Then don't let anyone tell you no."

--------------------------------------------

Jason stepped in to the coffee shop, irritated to see Ric inside, his eyes already on Jason.

"What do you want, Ric?"

Looking at his nemesis, Ric could barely keep down the fury he felt. All the plotting, all the planning, had been against the wrong man. It should have been Jason, not Lucky, he was sabotaging all along. "I want to know why you think you have any right to Elizabeth."

The cold blue eyes met Ric's. "Why is Elizabeth your business?"

"Because I care about her. I want her safe, not with a thug like you."

Jason grasped the other chair's handles, griping them tightly. "Elizabeth doesn't want you to care about her. And I'll make sure you, or anyone else, won't hurt Elizabeth and the kids."

"She won't want a criminal like you for long."

Behind Jason, a cool voice spoke up. "The criminal is the one she's wanted for seven years, Ric. Do you really think that'll change now that she's carrying his child?" Carly Cornithos looked calm as she stared at the man she despised. "I don't like Elizabeth, but Jason's always been the one she's wanted. Not you, not Lucky, the "Thug.""

-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked into the Quartermaine house beside Emily, wishing her friend had dropped her at the penthouse before stopping to see how her mother was doing. Insisting she'd wait in the foyer, she walked around, remembering fainting in that very room when she'd heard Jason had been ambushed.

"Well, well, Lizzie. What are you doing here? Staking claim now that everyone knows your baby's a Quartermaine?"

She flinched at the strident tones of Luke Spencer, wishing she could be anywhere else at that moment. She turned to him, her voice quiet. "Luke."

He walked down to the bottom o the stairs, giving her an angry look. "How could you do that to Lucky? Do you even care what he's going through?"

"Of course I care. I know that I was wrong, and I'm sorry." She paused, her sadness clear, "But, I can't change what happened."

"No, but you can sure benefit from it. Jason's baby. You've suddenly become Ed and Monica's favorite person."

"I loved Lucky. And I'm sorry I lied to him. I don't want to "benefit" from anyone."

His eyes narrowed, he told her, "You're going to regret what you did, Elizabeth. I hope you can live with the choices you made." He turned and strode out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Edward opened the door and heard Luke's last comment, furious as he saw his great grandchild's mother's eyes filling with tears. He rushed out to her, putting an arm around her. "There, there, Dear. Forget about him. I don't know why my daughter ever married such an idiot."

He led her in to the sitting room, where Emily gave her a hug. "He's just upset, Elizabeth. You have to ignore him."

She took a deep breath, dark curls tumbling over her shoulder, and gave a brief smile. "I deserved it."

Emily looked at her grandfather, and he quickly began to overwhelm her with questions about the baby, relieved to see her begin relaxing and getting her color back in her cheeks, her laughter beginning to ring through the room as he asked her questions about her little boy.

----------------------------------------

The next day, Elizabeth arrived home late from her shift, feeling terrible at leaving Emily with Cam far after she said she'd be home. Smiling at Max, she was surprised when he told her the little boy was over with Jason.

As she opened the door, she couldn't help the grin on her face, watching Jason sprawled on the floor with her son, vrooming a little train around tracks set up all over the floor.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Cam ran to her, and she knelt down to give her beloved little boy a big hug. Cameron began to jabber about the trains and tracks Jason had brought for him that day, while she looked over at Jason, grinning at her from the floor.

"Mommy- see. It moves by itself!"

She settled onto the floor, laughing at Cam's excitement. "I see that, Cam. Can you show Mommy how it works?"

Her hand on her rounded tummy, enjoying the baby kick, she was at first surprised that Jason had scooted over, sliding his hand next to hers, their eyes meeting in happiness at the always awe-inspiring feeling of the child they created together moving under their hands.

------------------------------------

They ended up spending the whole evening at Jason's, eating pizza, watching a kids' movie. Watching her later as she tucked a blanket over the now sleeping little boy, he couldn't help but feel like this was what he'd always been waiting for, children, laughter in his house, a home, not just the place he slept.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa with him, their fingers curling together, as she told him about her visit to the Quartermaines the day before. "Your grandfather told me about the time you drove a motorcycle into the house."

He groaned, remembering his anger, his frustration at that time. "They told me I shouldn't drive. They thought I was too unstable. So I went and bought a bike, drove it in, and asked where I should park."

"That must have been horrible for you."

He shrugged, "At the time, I hated them. They wanted me to be someone I wasn't."

"Jason Quartermaine."

"Yeah. Jason Quartermaine. He couldn't do anything wrong, and I couldn't be him."

"And now?"

Leaning his head against hers, he sighed. "And now, it's just different. When Alan died, I realized they had come to accept who I am. I just couldn't forgive them for when they didn't." He paused, then added, "I try to make an effort for them now. To be there when they need me."

She touched his cheek gently, understanding his struggle to return to his family. "They're very excited about the baby."

"Yeah." He looked down at her, tucking her hair back. "I'd like to name the baby after him."

Kissing him gently, she laid her head on his chest. "Of course. Your grandfather was hoping that, too."

----------------------------------------

Jason stood on the docks, watching one of their ships sail out of port safely. With the recent troubles with Lorenzo, no shipment was a guarantee now.

At the footsteps behind him, he spun around, disconcerted to find himself facing Lucky Spencer.

Lucky's jaw was clenched, seeing Jason for the first time since he found out the truth.

"I have some questions on the warehouse fire for you."

Jason shrugged, "Don't know anything about it."

"I'm not surprised. You've obviously been too busy with Elizabeth."

Raising his eyebrows, Jason tried to stay calm, knowing the other man was hurt. "What does Elizabeth have to do with your investigation?"

"Other than the fact that she's been known to lie to protect you from the law?"

"Are you accusing her of something?"

"Well, she slept with you and then kept talking about my cheating. Who knows what else she's done."

His blue eyes cold, Jason's voice was deadly quiet. "I realize you're hurt. And I'm sorry for that. But if you even so much as think about hurting her, or trying to take me down through her, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

As the two men faced off, Nikolas walked onto the dock, startled by the two of them before him.

"I don't threaten, Lucky." Jason told him calmly, "I tell it like it is."

As Lucky stepped forward, Nikolas grabbed him. "Stop it, Lucky. Jason," he jerked his head towards the steps, "Get outta here."

Without turning back, Jason walked away, flipping his phone open to warn Sonny and their lawyer to watch out for Detective Lucky Spencer.

--------------------------------------

Lucky seethed as Nikolas stood with him. "Just seeing him made me furious."

"You have to give it time, Lucky. Would you really try to go after him through Elizabeth?"

Turning to stare out over the water, Lucky was quiet for a moment, the anger now swirling with irritation at himself for losing his temper, hurt that Elizabeth had chosen a criminal over him, and pain at the loss of what had been the most important to him. Without looking at his brother, he answered, "I'd like to. A part of me would love to hurt her, to get back at him for taking her from me."

"And?"

"And the sane part of me knows that she loves him. That when I came back after that fire, she was already his. That the man who used to be my friend became her hero." He turned back to Nikolas, his face bleak. "I know we both kept trying to keep recapturing what we were like at 16 again. And I know that he's not weak like me. He won't hurt her like I did." Sighing heavily, he added, "No. I wouldn't use her to go after him. I couldn't do that to her or Cam."

--------------------------------------

Ric Lansing shut the door to the confessional, feeling overwhelmed by the problems in his life. He was losing his position as DA, everyone was furious at him for wanting his daughter to be raised by the parent who was healthy enough to care for her, and Elizabeth was living practically in Morgan's lap, planning to raise their child together.

As he attempted to explain his feelings to the priest, he struggled to find a solution. "I don't really care about the DA position, but it was helpful in trying to get the things I needed done. But Elizabeth doesn't see that she should be with me. She's just as lost in that thug as she always was. She needs to be saved from her bad choice, to realize that children need a stable home." Leaning his head back on the wood, he sighed. "If Faith hadn't pushed her down those stairs, she never would have lost our baby, and we'd still be together. But, we can make a loving home for Molly and Cameron and her baby. I just need to get Morgan out of the way."

"Perhaps Elizabeth is happy with him." The priest said, his voice lightly accented.

"No. He can't make her happy. His lifestyle is too dangerous. But, she'll never leave him now that she's having his baby, so I've got to get rid of him."

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth stepped out of a patient's room, surprised to see Ric standing outside, apparently waiting for her.

"Ric, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth, he smiled at her, wondering how he could have ever let the porcelain skinned beauty out of his life. Getting even with Sonny hadn't been worth losing her. "I, ah, I heard the news."

She flushed, remembering clearly what had transpired between Jason and Ric last fall after Ric thought it could be Jason's baby. "Oh."

"I was sorry to hear the baby was Jason's." He paused, looking at her with concern, before adding, "Elizabeth, you and your children are in terrible danger being around that criminal."

Sighing, Elizabeth tilted her head, looking annoyed. "Ric, I don't regret at all that this is Jason's baby. And we're fine. He'll take good care of us."

"You're children need a steady father, someone who'll be there, not spending half of his time in jail."

Elizabeth looked at him in outrage, but before she could say anything, Jason appeared behind Ric, his face thunderous. "Who Ric, someone like you?"

Ric turned around rapidly, disconcerted to see Jason behind him. He recovered quickly, saying, "Elizabeth and I are having a private conversation."

"Are you?" Jason asked coolly, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth, who looked between the two men, remembering all too clearly so many confrontations between the two.

"Ric was just leaving." Looking at her ex-husband, she gave him a sharp look, "Weren't you, Ric?"

Looking from Jason to Elizabeth, Ric nodded, touching her arm ingratiatingly. "If you need anything, Elizabeth, you can come to me anytime."

As he walked away, Elizabeth grabbed Jason's arm, stopping him from going after Ric. "That's exactly what he wants. Just ignore him."

His blue eyes slid down to her, bunched muscled slowly relaxing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ric just wanted to cause problems, now that he knows the truth about the baby."

Staring down the hall after Ric, Jason was silent, knowing that Ric wouldn't rest now that he knew Jason was the father of Elizabeth's child.

----------------------------------------

Lorenzo Alcazar touched the shorn hair on his head, feeling the anger boiling inside of him. Because of Sonny Corinthos, the people he worked for were furious at the loss of a great deal of money, his empire beginning to crash around him, his personal life in chaos. And yet, he now needed to do far more than kill Sonny. He had to destroy his business, destroy Corinthos' life, to save his own.

Looking out the window, he frowned. Kill Sonny, and Jason Morgan was in the wings, more than ready to take the reins of Sonny's empire. Jason was the stable power behind Corinthos, the one the Families relied upon since Sonny's breakdown. However, if he destroyed Morgan, Sonny would be left vulnerable to attack, making it easy for his power to implode.

At a knock on the door, Lorenzo went forward, opening it to see Ric Lansing.

"Do you still want to ruin my brother and Jason?"

"Why?"

"Because I know exactly what his weak spot is."

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled at Jason as they stepped into the newly remodeled MetroCourt, her first time at the hotel since the hostage crisis.

Feeling Jason's hand gently guiding her, she took a deep breath, a little flutter in her heart at the knowledge that, no matter how she tried to hide it, Jason knew how she felt.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" He asked, leaning down, his warm breath on her sensitive ear.

She nodded, knowing she had to work through her fear.

Walking over to the elevator, they happened to step in to the same one they'd been trapped in, and she couldn't help but grin, looking up at him as he stood calmly, his blue dress shirt emphasizing the gorgeous blue eyes. "It's our elevator of truth."

Smiling down at her, he remembered running in to the elevator with her, knwoing he was too late to get her out safely, sheilding Elizabeth as the elevator plummeted, sitting on the floor across from her, feeling his child kick for the first time, the news that he would be a father. He pulled her to him, his arms around her, hands resting on their child. "My life changed here", he told her quietly, kissing her on the crown of her head.

The door opened, Carly standing at the entrance to greet guests for the grand opening, and she gave them a fierce scowl as she saw how they were standing.

"Wow, that didn't take you long, did it?" She asked Elizabeth as they stepped out of the elevator.

With a sharp warning in his voice, Jason simply said, "Carly."

She gave Elizabeth a long, angry look before she announced, "Enjoy your night," and moved on.

-----------------------------------

Elizabeth's greeting from Jax was a great deal friendlier, the older man always having had a tremendous fondness for her. "Elizabeth," He said, pleased in his sexy accent, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you came." He gave Jason a brief look, his gaze swifty returning to Elizabeth.

"It looks beautiful, Jax."

"Well, it will be hard for people to forget," at that he gave her a sympathetic look, "But, I want it to be a happy place again."

Seeing Carly coming up behind him, she smiled at him, "It will be."

As Jason walked over to Sonny, Elizabeth and Emily stepped out for a fresh breath of air. "You look gorgeous," Emily said, looking at the dark green dress, her neckline very similiar to the dress she wore the night of the hostage crisis. Elizabeth began to laugh, "Well, when your pregnant, there are only so many styles to choose from, and this seemed to go over well last time." Frowning a little as the memories of gunmen flashed through her head, she added, "At least for a while."

----------------------------------------

The night went well, the soft lighting and pleasant chatter a pleasant change from gunshots and screaming.

Elizabeth sat at the table for two with Jason, listening with amusement as Sonny and Carly argued in front of them, seeing Jason doing his best to keep the peace between the two.

As a slow song started, he took her hand, telling her, "Come on."

"What? Jason- " she laughingly protested. "I can't dance like this."

"You'll do fine." He pulled her to him, feeling for the first time Elizabeth in his arms, dancing where the town could see them. He didn't care what anyone thought, was less than concerned with any outrage over the two of them together.

As they danced slowly together, their arms around each other, he let his fingers stroke softly on the back of her neck, his eyes half closed in pure pleasure.

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder, giving in to the relaxing music, the strong arms of the man she loved around her.

Several people in the crowd watched them closely. Ric Lansing could barely conceal his snarl, unable to believe Elizabeth could fall for such a man.

Lucky Spencer, having just arrived with Sam, stopped spotted them right away, his heart wrenching at the sight. Sam closed her eyes, gripping Lucky's arm as she felt the pain spear through her.

Emily leaned against Nikolas at the bar, a smile on her face as she watched her brother and her best friend. They danced as though they were the only two in the room, clearly wrapped up in each other.

Monica Quartermaine turned from her conversation with Edward, smiling as she watched her son. He had never looked so content. The restless, angry side of him seeming to have finally dissapeared forever.

--------------------------------------

Later, Elizabeth stepped out of the ladies restroom, eyes narrowing as she saw Carly pacing right outside the door. "What do you want, Carly?"

"I want to know how long it's gonna be before you hurt him again. Haven't you already done that enough, Elizabeth?"

"I don't want to hurt him. I'm sorry that I ever did. But, it's not your business."

"It absolutely is my business," Carly seethed, grabbing Elizabeth's arm as she turned to walk away. "He's my best friend, and I don't want him hurt again. You tried to keep him from his child. Years ago, you decided out of nowhere that you didn't want him."

"And you slept with his best friend, and took Michael away from him." Elizabeth wrenched back from her, her eyes blazing. "We all make mistakes, Carly."

"If you hurt him," Carly hissed.

"Because he cares about you, I'll tell you that I don't want to ever hurt him again. But from now on, leave me the hel alone, Carly." With that, Elizabeth walked away, feeling Carly's eyes boring into her back, glad they weren't arrows.

-----------------------------------

Exhausted, Elizabeth slid into the car, smiling at Milo in the front seat.

Jason was just saying goodbye to Emily, preparing to get in, when Sonny came over. "There's another fire at the docks, this time, they caught the guys in the act."

Jason frowned, looking in at Elizabeth, her eyes sleepy. In a quick decision he would come to greatly regret, he asked her to head home with Milo, explaining he'd come over to her penthouse when he was done with business.

She nodded, yawning, and he shut the car door, watching as the black car drove off with Elizabeth inside.

Turning to the waiting Sonny, they walked over to towards the black mercedes, Jason's mind already preoccupied by the threat down at the docks.

----------------------------------

Elizabeth leaned her head against the side of cushioned backseat, still amused by the fact that she was now chauffered wherever she went. Her eyes closing, she was suddenly jarred awake by the screech of brakes, as Milo attempted to avoid the car stopped across the dark road.

Milo knew exactly what was happening as a second car screeched up behind him, grabbing his cell phone, hitting the speed dial, as he locked the doors and grabbed his gun. At the sound of Jason's voice, he began yelling, "We've been blocked in on Cherry. Two cars on the road. And they're coming up."

As the windows smashed open, men reached in to pull the locks, shooting at Milo as he attempted to stop them, one of them hit him in the chest, giving a grim smile as the young man slumped over, unconscious.

Come on, honey. We have places to go." Elizabeth screamed as he pulled her out by her arms, bruisingly. "No, no. Stop it! She fought with them, thrashing around as much as she dared, until they tied her arms up, covering her mouth with duct tape. They shoved her in a waiting vehicle, driving off.

Jason held the phone to his ear, already racing towards the waiting car at the docks, feeling terror as he listened to the terrible silence on the other end, her screams no more.


	3. Chapter 3

PLease read and review- more from my Liason thread story.

Jason's car screeched to a halt, sprinting over to the abandoned car, ignoring Sonny and Max pulling up behind him. Several of the black car's windows had been shot out, the doors open, inside lights on.

He found Milo bleeding, slumped against the wheel. Checking for a pulse, he found a faint one, telling Max as he arrived, looking horrified at his first sight of his brother.

Looking in to the back of the car, his terror overwhelmed him. Her purse was open, contents scattered over the seat. A bit of her green dress was caught on the door, and he grabbed for it like a lifeline.

Sonny came up behind him. "Max is driving Milo to the hospital in my car. Now, what do we do about Elizabeth?"

Jason looked over at his friend, eyes blazing. "Call Spinelli and Stan. I want them to track every property Alcazar has in Port Charles. Have Ric watched." He headed for the car, feeling the angry fury rising in him that made him so dangerous.

Sonny flipped open his phone as he followed Jason, knowing that time would be precious if they were going to save Elizabeth and the baby.

-------------------------------

Elizabeth struggled against the bonds, terrified in the dark, cold room. The men has shoved her towards the cot in the corner before shutting the door, leaving her arms tied up.

Eventually, with a sob, she stopped, her wrists feeling raw. As the door opened, her blue eyes tried desperately to adjust to the sudden bright light, flinching as a man walked up to her, his large hand sliding over her cheek. "Morgan sure can pick 'em. Too bad for you he decided to play family man."

"He'll kill you," she told him quietly. "He won't let this go."

"He'll have to find me first, sweetie." The swarthy man let his hand slide down over her neck, laughing as she flinched away from him. "Now, now. We can't have that." He slid the spaghetti strap down her arm as she tried to move away, hampered by the bonds.

"Stop it. Get off of me."

The door opened once again, Lorenzo Alcazar's voice cold and angry. "Leave her alone, Douglas." He walked over, watching his employee menacingly.

The man gave Lorenzo a dirty look before standing and walking out, and Lorenzo reached behind her, removing the bonds.

"What do you want?" She whispered, rubbing her wrists.

Straightening, he looked down at her, hating himself for hurting a woman and her child, but knowing it was necessary. "Jason Morgan has been a thorn in my side for too long, Miss Webber. It's time he's dealt with."

"By kidnapping me?"

"By bringing him to his knees. It's obvious that what Morgan treasures the most are you and the child you carry. Which leaves him, and the Corinthos business, open to attack." He tossed a small duffel bag at her, "I'm sorry you had to be involved in this. I have no interest in hurting you or your child unless you force me to, so I suggest you enjoy your visit."

-------------------------------------------

Jason met up with Emily at the penthouse, frightening her as she saw his face. "What happened? What do you need?" She asked, as he opened Elizabeth's door.

"I need you to stay with Cameron." He strode upstairs, nodding at Leticia's cousin, who was babysitting, and paused only when he saw the little boy snuggled in his race car bed, dark curly hair messy. Emily watched as he brushed a gentle hand over the little boy's head before walking out, the momentary softening of his face now gone.

"Stay with Cameron? Where's Elizabeth?" She asked, beginning to feel apprehensive.

"She's been kidnapped." He looked down at his sister, refusing to allow himself to feel anything as he saw the fear in her eyes. "I have to know that Cam will be safe here with you. He can't leave for any reason, and no one but myself or Sonny comes in."

But, what about Audrey, or Nik?"

"No one."

"Of course." As her brother strode away, she called after him, "Wait, Jason. What happened?"

As his cell phone rang, he gave her a nod, knowing his sister would have to wait for an explanation. He left the penthouse, meeting up with Spinelli in the hall. "What did you find out?"

---------------------------------

Sonny entered Carly's house, ignoring her protests. As he slammed the door behind him, he stopped her in mid-tirade. "Elizabeth was kidnapped tonight."

She stopped, her eyes going wide. "Oh my god! Is Jason okay?"

"He's looking for her, I'm about to join him." He paused, then added, "I brought guards over here, just in case. You and the kids need to stay inside here until you here differently from me."

Carly nodded, looking stunned, and as much as she disliked Elizabeth, her heart went out to the pregnant woman. She must be terrified. And poor Jason. Her eyes closed, overwhelmed by her worry for his safety.

As Sonny, turned to leave, A voice spoke from the dining room doorway. "Elizabeth's been kisnapped?" Lulu Spencer asked, looking stunned.

-------------------------------

Lucky Spencer hung up the phone, feeling stunned. Lulu had told him Elizabeth had been kidnapped. He grabbed his car keys, heading towards the door, determined to do something to help.

---------------------------------

"Okay, Stone Cold, here's the deal. It's gotta be one of these places." Showing Jason his computer screen, he had narrowed down Alcazar's property to three possible locations. "All of 'em are close to where I hacked into this security footage. See- this rockin' Hummer pulls up here, and there's the beautiful One." He paused, looking at Stone Cold, having grown fond of Elizabeth himself. "She looks majorly scared." Seeing Jason's jaw clench, he continued, "The tags are fake, though. Couldn't pull up a registration on the smooth ride."

Jason nodded, heading towards the elevator as Spinelli followed behind, jabbering away as he pushed at buttons on his computer. As he exited the garage, Jason stiffened upon seeing Lucky Spencer, obviously having just arrived. "What the hel is this about Elizabeth being kidnapped?"

"Stone Cold's on his way now to save her. I located some properties of the wicked bad one, and-"

"I don't have time for this, Jason growled, reaching his motorcycle. He peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind, as Lucky looked at Spinelli.

"What's going on?"

Pulling open Lucky's car door, Spinelli told him, "I'll tell you on the way, Defender of Port Charles."

-------------------------------------

Jason met up with Sonny on the docks. "I sent Spinelli and Lucky off to another warehouse." Sonny explained, knowing Jason had no patience to deal with Elizabeth's ex-husband. "The last one is this one."

Jason nodded, his cold expression never wavering. "I'll go in first. If she's in here, you get her out." He checked his gun, then added, "I'll deal with Alcazar."

"And I'll distract them while you go in." Carly spoke from behind them, ignoring Sonny's swears at the sight of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? The kids need their mother to be safe."

"They're with Lulu and your guards. You won't get in there unless I distract them. They'll be ready for you."

She pulled off her coat, revealing a skintight minidress. "Gotta play the part." She began to walk away, ignoring Sonny, but turned back to Jason. "She'll be fine, Jason. She would never let me have my way."

Jason watched her walk away, her actions once again reminding him that despite her lies and manipulations, when he really needed her, she somehow managed to always come through for him.

He stood at the corner, watching her knock on the door, asking for help and explaining how her car broke down on the way home, flirting with the men.

Sliding open a grimy window, he pulled himself up, Sonny following behind, deadly silent now that both of their women were in danger.

--------------------------------------

Elizabeth paced the chilly room, gently stroking her tummy as she tried to keep herself calm for the baby. "Daddy's coming, sweetheart. We just have to be patient." She stopped, leaning against the wall, feeling exhausted. Cameron would be at home, safe in his bed, and she knew Jason would have made sure he was safe. Her eyes closing, she thought back to only hours before, dancing in Jason's arms, his strong, muscled arms wrapped around her. He would come for her, he always had. She just had to patiently wait.

At the sound of the door opening, her eyes flew open, a look of fear in them as the man Alcazar had called Douglas shut the door, coming towards her.

Jason stepped silently towards the doorway of the room, Sonny close behind him as they heard Carly's flirty laugh, keeping the men at the door preoccupied. Looking at each other, Jason inclined his head towards the left, and they stepped into the hallway, moving steadily towards the back of the rooms at the warehouse.

Elizabeth backed up as the man came towards her slowly, a menacing grin on his face. "I think it's time you and I got to know each other better. I'd like to see for myself what keeps Morgan so fascinated with you."

"If you touch me, he'll kill you."

"He would have to find out first, honey."

Grabbing her, he pulled her towards the cot, and she began to scream. "No! Jason!!"

------------------------------------

Sonny looked towards Jason as he heard the scream, Elizabeth's voice filled with terror. Under Jason's cold exterior, he could see the fear flickering in the blue eyes, the thought that he was too late. They raced into the open room, surprising several men playing cards.

-----------------------------------

Carly had done her best to buy Jason and Sonny time to get into the building, but at the door, as she heard Elizabeth's scream, one of the men looked at her, no longer friendly. They couldn't take the risk of her running to the cops. "Bring her in," he ordered the other men.

--------------------------------

Alcazar heard the scream as he entered from the back, anger filling him. He had told the men not to touch the pregnant woman. Stepping into the room, he froze as his gaze met the furiously angry one of Jason Morgan's.

---------------------------------

Lucky cocked his gun, watching Carly get dragged into the warehouse. "They're here." He looked over at Spinelli, trying to calm his nerves. "Stay here. Make sure they don't sneak Elizabeth out." With that, he headed for the doorway, knowing Jason and Sonny were already inside.

----------------------------------

As Sonny returned a shot from one of the men sitting at the table, Jason's cold eyes met Lorenzo's, once again reminding Alcazar of who the real danger in the Corinthos organization was. He reached for his gun, rapidly ducking the shot Jason fired his way.

----------------------------------

Elizabeth's head snapped back, her cheek aching from where the man hit her when she screamed. He was no longer pushing himself on her, instead, he straightened, and she heard the sound of gunfire, her eyes closing in relief. It could only be Jason, here to save her.

She winced as Douglas pulled her up by the arm, bruising her. He wrapped his arm around her, and suddenly she realized he meant to use her and the baby as his shield.

---------------------------------

Jason reached behind him, easily grabbing his second gun as he continued to fire. Sonny was shooting at a man in the corner, and as a second man turned to fire at him, Jason's bullet pierced his chest, forcing him to crumble to the ground. It was easy in his fury to slip back into his cold professional mode, not caring who he killed, his mind centered only on the goal.

Lucky stood in the doorway, disconcerted by the sight before him. Sonny Corinthos was holding his own, shooting at a man in the corner of the large room. Jason was shooting with both hands, confidently standing in the middle of the room, looking invincible as his cold blue eyes flashed. Realizing the two men needed no assistance for the moment, he ran back to the room Carly was locked in, telling her to back up as he shot out the lock on the door.

-----------------------------------

"You better tell Morgan not to shoot if he wants to see you or his brat again," the man told her roughly as he pushed her towards the door, hearing the gunshots begin to slow, presuming that the man he'd heard often discussed with awe had overcome his companions.

She pushed against him, terrified at what could be happening to Jason, worried that she or the baby might be killed.

--------------------------------

Jason lowered his guns, the men in the room either gone or on the floor, as Sonny walked over to him. "Alcazar?"

"He got away," Jason said tonelessly.

Suddenly, a door opened nearby, Elizabeth's shaky voice echoing in the large room. "Jason?"

"Elizabeth!" He rushed over, only to stop as she came out, a swarthy looking man obviously using her as his shield. "Let her go."

She looked up at him, their blue eyes meeting, and he noticed that she looked tired, her dress torn, porcelain skin bruised, her cheek mottled and red. As the man tightened her arm, she winced, and Jason looked up to see the man watching him.

"Looks like you're very fond of the pretty little thing here."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I want to get away, and you want your woman and her baby. Seems like we need to make a trade."

"What do you want?" Jason looked briefly at Sonny, seeing the imperceptible nod, noticing Lucky and Carly at the doorway of the room.

"First, throw me your gun, both of you."

Jason and Sonny each slid a gun towards him, Jason's cool blue eyes watching the man until he looked away, nervous of the man he'd heard so many stories of. Then, he looked at Elizabeth, watching the tear-stained face, knowing she knew what she would have to do.

She allowed her body to go slack, praying she wouldn't fall and hurt the baby. Douglas grabbed for her, dropping his gun, and Jason whipped his spare gun out of the back of his waistband, aiming and firing in a flash, his bullet hitting the target. Sonny rushed forward, catching Elizabeth before she fell, away from the dead man.

She looked up at Jason, tears falling freely down her face, and he stepped towards her, leaning his forehead against hers, eyes closing in relief. "You're safe now, "He whispered, his arms going around her.

"I knew you'd come." She hugged him tightly, then lifting her face to kiss him.

Lucky watched the two, his heart aching, and he slowly turned, walking out of the building, relieved that at least she was safe now, knowing he had no place in her life anymore.

----------------------------------Jason strode into the emergency room, Elizabeth cradled in his arms, as Sonny and Carly followed closely behind."What happened?" Kelly asked as she hurried up, concern evident in her dark eyes.Jason gave a terse explanation while gently setting Elizabeth down, keeping a close grip on her arm, desperately worried.

"I'm fine, Jason." She protested, her tired blue eyes showing how worn out she truly was.Kelly insisted on taking Elizabeth directly back for an exam, telling Jason she would let him know as soon as he could join her.As he paced, the doors opened once again, and Audrey Hardy rushed in, worry apparent on her face. As she looked at Jason, she frowned. "What's happened to Elizabeth?"With a sigh, he explained, wondering how Audrey had heard. She and Elizabeth hadn't spoken since right after the thwarted wedding to Lucky."I told her she would never be safe with you." Concern and frustration mingled on her face as she continued. "You're too dangerous. I knew when she kept avoiding Lucky, it had to be you in her life again. And now she's carrying your child, putting both the baby and Cam in danger, and almost being killed."Carly stood up angrily, furious that the older woman would be so hard on Jason, but Sonny pulled her back down, whispering to her to stay out of it."I'm sorry." He told Audrey quietly, his regret clear. "I'll do everything I can to keep her and the kids safe, but I can't magically give her the life she would have had with Lucky.""The life she was happy with, until you came along."Rubbing his hand across his forehead, Jason was relieved to see Kelly walk up, looking surprised to see Audrey. "Jason, we're doing an ultrasound. Elizabeth wants you with her."

-----------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled up at him from the hospital bed, holding her hand out for his as he sat in the chair next to her, guilt swirling inside of him. The kidnapping had been because of him, Elizabeth here at the hospital because of him.

As Kelly turned on the monitor, Elizabeth told him, "We get to see the baby." She frowned at the look on his face, one she was all too familiar with. "What's wrong?""Nothing. I just-" his voice trailed off as Kelly ran a device over Elizabeth's rounded belly, looking in awe at the pictures on the screen."The baby looks just fine, Elizabeth. Active and moving, heart rate steady." Smiling at the two of them, she enjoyed the amazed looking on Jason's face. "Do you want to know the sex?"They looked at each other, Elizabeth the first to smile shyly. "I do, but what about you?"Looking back at the screen, at the picture of his beautiful child moving, he nodded, unable to say anything over the lump in his throat.Kelly nodded, her voice soft as she said, "Congratulations, Jason and Elizabeth. You're going to have a girl."

------------------------------------

After Kelly left, Elizabeth pulled Jason onto the bed with her, their hands entwined. "What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." He tucked her hair behind her ears, and as his blue eyes met hers, he said, "You were kidnapped because of me."

Shaking her head, frowning, she told him, "Don't. Bad things can happen to anyone, and I learned when I was away from you that I wasn't any safer then. The dangers were just different." Cupping his face in her hands, she whispered, "I'm right where I need to be, with you."

At a knock on the door, she looked up, surprised to see her grandmother. "Grandma! Why are you here?"

Oh, Elizabeth." Audrey looked over at her granddaughter with a sigh, having seen the closeness between the two. "May I talk to you in private?"

Jason gave Elizabeth a nod, stepping out of the room with a glance at Audrey.

As Audrey walked over to her granddaughter, she noticed the pale complexion, Elizabeth's tired features, the bruise on her cheek. "Are you ready to come home now, and be safe, Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"Oh, my dear. You were kidnapped tonight, because of him. You and Cameron, and this baby, are in danger because of your association with Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth pushed herself up straight, anger making her cheeks flush. "I'm not leaving Jason. Bad things happen. They happened when I was married to Ric, and they happened when I was with Lucky. I won't turn my back on him because of this."

"And the children? Elizabeth, can you make them suffer because of your choices?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, hurt coursing through her at her granmother's comment. "My baby will be far safer protected by her father than living at your house. And Cam is happier than he's ever been. I don't regret being with Jason, and the children are better off right where we're at. I'm not leaving him." Sighing, she added, "I think you need to go now, Grandmother."

As Audrey exited, Carly walked in, unwillingly approving of what she'd just heard.

-------------------

"Carly, I'm not really in the mood tonight."

Crossing her arms, the blonde looked down at Elizabeth, her eyebrows raised. "Well, I helped save your butt tonight, so that means you listen to me for a minute."

Elizabeth said nothing, simply looked at her coolly.

"I can't stand you. You manage to wrap Jason around your little finger, getting him to always take your side, willing to do anything for you. That drives me nuts. I can't stand the way you've stomped on his heart over the years, the way you tried to talk him into giving up his own child." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "And I'm never gonna like you, and we're never gonna be friends."

Frowning, Elizabeth asked, "What's your point?"

"My point is, you stood up for him with your grandma. You finally refused to run when you realized how dangerous his life is. I can get along with you, for Jason's sake, as long as you realize you'd better never hurt him again."

Elizabeth looked away, quiet for a moment, then back up at the rude, manipulative woman she couldn't stand. "I love Jason. So, I'll agree to try to get along with you for his sake. And thank you for your help." The two women stared at each other for a moment, their hatred of each other controlled only by their love for one man.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Well, you know he's not mine...(But I wish he were.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny told the guard thanks as he opened the door to Elizabeth's penthouse, not surprised to hear that Mr. Morgan was there.

"Hey," he greeted Elizabeth, pleased to see the bruise fading on her cheek.

Smiling up at him, she set her book down. "Cam wanted Jason to read to him before his nap. He'll be down in a minute."

He sat across from her, relaxing back into the chair. "How are things going here for you?"

"Fine. And thank you for letting us use the penthouse. But, I really do wish you'd let me pay you some rent."

"You'll have to take that up with Jason."

"Why?"

"Because he bought the penthouse from me the day you moved in." Sonny grinned, his dimples flashing, at the stunned look on her face. "He never told you?"

"No, no he didn't." She flushed, looking up as Jason came down the stairs. "You own this penthouse?"

With a dark glance at Sonny, he told her the truth. "Yeah. I bought it from Sonny when you moved in. I know you wanted to handle things on your own, but I wanted to make sure you and Cam were safe. The best way to do it was to keep you both near me."

Tilting her head to look up at him, she began to say something, than stopped. A moment later, she quietly said, "Thank you," her blue eyes soft as she looked at him.

---------------------------------

Elizabeth curled up in her bedroom, enjoying the silky rose coloured sheets she laid on as she read her book, her hand stroking over her belly as the baby kicked and moved. The baby was due in a month, and she couldn't wait to hold her daughter, to see Jason with her.

As the door opened, she turned, a smile on her face for Jason that melted when she saw her grandmother. Pushing herself upright, she asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

Audrey sat down on the edge of the bed, unable to forget the welcoming smile Elizabeth had on her face when she thought it was Jason Morgan. "I spoke to Jason downstairs, and he suggested I come up here and talk to you."

"Cameron and I aren't leaving here, Grandmother."

With a sigh, Audrey nodded. "I can see that. And I was wrong to expect that you should." She reached for Elizabeth's hand, "Oh, Elizabeth. I want you and Cameron, and your baby, safe. But I also want you happy. And with Jason, you seem happy. I've never been thrilled with the way you gravitated towards him, and I worry about his life, his business. But you're a grown woman, and I need to accept the choices you make."

Elizabeth grasped her grandmother's hand. "I know some of the choices I make aren't what you want for me. But, I love him. I've spent years trying to avoid it, trying to just be his friend, and it wasn't enough." Looking at her grandmother, she added quietly, "I want you in Cam's life, and I want you to love this baby."

Stroking a hand over her granddaughter's thick golden brown curls, Audrey nodded, relieved that Elizabeth still wanted her in their lives. "So, tell me about your ultrasound. Have you and Jason named the baby yet?"

----------------------------

That night, Jason opened the door to Kelly's, holding Cameron steady as he squirmed in his arms, eager to be put down. "Hold on, Buddy."

Elizabeth laughed as she walked in, enjoying the late April weather. "You won't be able to hold him for long." She set her purse on the table, smiling up at Jason as he pulled out her chair before settling Cameron in one of his own.

Georgie handed them menus, adding, "Emily said she'd be back in a minute, she had to run a quick errand."

"Thank you." As Elizabeth perused the menu, already knowing what this baby was determined she would eat, she automatically put out her hand, stilling Cameron as he prepared to slide off the chair. "Sit down, honey."

Jason handed the little boy a small train, ruffling his hair. "Listen to your mom, Cam."

Ordering the Huevos Rancheros, she grinned at Jason, "I blame you for my new eating habits."

He simply laughed, ordering the same, and after conferring with a busy Cameron, he added, "hot dog and fries" also.

Shifting in her chair, a small frown came over her face, and he quickly became serious, asking if she was alright.

"Oh, fine. Just getting a little uncomfortable lately." She looked up at him wryly, "I'm looking forward to your daughter being born."

-----------------------------------

Sam had stepped quickly back on to the stairs as she had seem them enter Kelly's and she watched them quietly, her heart aching. It was hard for her to see Jason so happy, obviously content with his little family, the shared jokes, the ease with which he dealt with Elizabeth's son. If her daughter had lived, she knew things would have been so different. She turned to walk back upstairs, freezing as she heard the words that put tears in her eyes, "Your daughter."

---------------------------------

Ric Lansing walked up to Kelly's, in a terrible mood. Alcazar's men had failed to kill Jason Morgan, had hurt Elizabeth in the process, and accomplished nothing. Now Alcazar refused to make a move against Jason and Sonny, telling him they needed to lay low until the time was right.

As he opened the door, his eyes narrowed angrily at the sight before him. Elizabeth sat with Jason and Cameron, smiling at Jason, her blue eyes on his, one hand resting on the belly in which Jason's child lay. Elizabeth, carrying Morgan's child. The thought burned within him continually.

He walked over, ignoring the lethal look Jason gave him as he saw him approach. "Elizabeth, you look wonderful."

She turned, surprised. "Ric. Um..thank you. How are you and Molly?"

"Just fine. Molly took her first steps the other day."

"That's great." At the silence from the other side if the table, she looked awkward. "Well, it was great to see you."

"You too, Elizabeth." He smiled down at the little boy, "Cameron." Looking at Jason, he gave a curt nod, walking away.

Looking back at Jason, Elizabeth tilted her head, curls sliding over her shoulder. "Jason," her voice was quiet but firm, "Let it go."

He nodded, his clenched jaw slowly relaxing, knowing from the look on Ric's face that he would have to be dealt with, soon.

---------------------------------------

That night, she lay curled up against him, his arms around her, one hand on her belly, enjoying his daughter's movements. Quietly, he said her name, a little hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

"Marry me."

Turning, she looked up at him, startled. "Why? Because of the baby?"

"Because I love you." He looked at her, secretly terrified that she would turn him down once again.

She looked at him searchingly for a moment, then slowly smiled, happiness evident. "I love you, too. And yes, I'll marry you. Whenever you want." He leaned over, kissing her, his hands pulling her close as her arms wrapped around his neck. After a moment, she pulled back, blue eyes meeting his, her hands cupping his face. "I have always loved you, Jason. I'm sorry it took me so long to find the strength to admit it."

He brushed a curl from her face, telling her softly, "I've known I loved you since you sang to me in your studio." He slowly kissed her again, the love of seven years making the kiss especially poignant.

-------------------------------

Monica smiled as she watched Jason walk out, pleased that her son's life was going so well. She turned to find Edward in the doorway to the sitting room, looking at her curiously. "What was Jason doing here?"

"Asking me for Lila's ring."

A delighted grin appeared on the old man's face. "So, he's going to marry her?"

Monica nodded, "He's going to marry her," she confirmed.


End file.
